


You're Late

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor got injured, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding the Marshal's cock, Smut, Vaginal Sex, face riding, multiple orgasm, slight dub-con, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Cor has been away for two weeks on a mission with Gladio, and some of other Crownsguards. The whole time he did not message you, or let you know in any other way that you were okay. That man…





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> Collab between Moosh and me which is based on one of our RP's. There is a moment of dub-con, but that is resolved quickly. Cor just read the signal's wrong. He also got injured, so there is some blood.

You stared at your phone; your heart pounding against your chest. You hadn’t heard a peep from Cor since the day he’d gone off on his top-priority mission with a few other members of the Crownsguard. You felt worried, to say the least. No correspondence from him whatsoever.

Honestly…you hadn’t slept properly for days because of all this. What… if something had happened to Cor? What if he got hurt? He has a reckless streak after all!

The knock on the door startled your out of your thoughts, and you immediately pocketed your phone while rising out of your chair to answer the door. Your heart rate grew quicker as you hoped that whoever was behind that door, it was Cor Leonis. Oh, did you have some things to say to that man…

Cor arrived at Y/N’s apartment exhausted and beat up. Glad to be back in civilised society. His side throbbed, still injured from the monsters he had to kill during the mission. Potions could have fixed that but they only worked properly the sooner you used them after sustaining the injury you wanted to heal. It had taken him four hours before he could take one, so he was still feeling the aftermath of his injury.

He put down his duffle bag and knocked on your door. He hoped you were still awake. Astrals. He had missed you like crazy. He sniffed himself…..maybe he should have stopped by his own apartment and gotten a shower before going to yours. To say he smelled of sweat, blood, and dirt was to make an understatement at the very least.

A tired little smile curved his lips when the door opened. “Y/N,” he greeted your softly, but happy to see your face again.

You took in Cor’s appearance. He looked… utterly wrecked. His greeting sounded tired, but happy. You couldn’t contain the annoyed huff that left your lips regardless.

“Cor…” You folded your arms across your chest, taking a moment to look at his face before you sighed and stepped to the side. “Come inside - you need a long, hot shower.” You watched as Cor ambled inside, eying the way he moved with a slight limp.

Concern over-powering your annoyance, you found your feet taking your towards Cor quickly as you reached for his arm. “Hey – you’re hurt! Why didn’t you say anything? Cor!” you cried out, your eyes growing teary. He always did this. He was always reckless, like he didn’t care for his life. Well, damn it, you did!

“Y/N. Y/N baby don’t cry,” he murmured as he carefully drew your into his arms and held your against his chest – ignoring the stabbing sensation in his side. He had gone through much worse and been fine. This was a mere needle pin stab. “I’m okay. I got a bit beat up as I got between some of your men and a pissed off behemoth. But I’m fine. Nothing some ice pack and a day’s rest can’t fix,” he murmured soothing as he petted your head, trying to be as gentle as possible as he wasn’t used to being gentle. But for you, he could and would be. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you hear anything from me while I was away. No reception. And we were on the move a lot. I know. Bad reason, but I came to your house as soon as I could.”

Burying your face into his chest, you inhaled the scents of the remains of his battles. He smelt terrible, but honestly, at that moment you didn’t care. You noticed the way Cor twitched a little as he moved to hold you, and you slowly eased yourself out of his grip. Wiping your stray tears, you cleared your throat and glared up at Cor. You wasn’t done with him! You hardly ever got angry but… gosh why would he throw himself into such a dangerous situation?

“You idiot!” you yelled, ignoring the way his bright blue eyes widened in momentary shock. “Nothing an ice pack and rest can’t fix~” you mocked his deep tone, sniffling at the same time. It was probably a comical sight, but you felt too much angry to care.

“I can’t believe you could be so reckless!” you seethed, your chest heaving up and down as you tried to control your breathing. You pointed rather violently towards the bathroom, “Go. Now. Get in the shower and clean herself up – you’re a mess. And when you’re done, I’ll patch you up. For the love of the Six… honestly.”

You threw your hands up in the air, defeated as Cor stared impassively at your. Unable to let it go just yet, you rounded on him one last time before he got the opportunity to leave the room.

“You. Have. NO. IDEA. How. I Felt. These. Past. Two. Weeks,” you snapped slowly – your eyes tearing up in anger now as your voice grew quiet – almost deadly. In hindsight…you may be rationally mad. But… gosh you never ever showed this side of yourself to Cor. Part of you expected to see him turn his back to you and walk out your door.

Cor Leonis, there must be something severely wrong with you if you got turned on by that cute little girlfriend ripping into you. Swearing internally, he tried to stop the boner from growing as you were hot as hell to him. You cared. You cared so much that you dared to explode at him, and damn the consequences. He stepped towards your and pressed your up against the wall, his lips pushing insistently against yours as he kissed your hungry.

“I thought of you every spare moment. First thing I thought of when I woke up. Last thing before I slept,” he grunted against your lips as he palmed your ass firmly. “Fuck babe. You’re sexy when you yell.” He smirked for a moment before kissing you deeply again, pushing his tongue into your mouth as his heart beat rapidly – adrenaline coursing through his veins.

You yelped into Cor’s rough kisses, trying to push him off your. I. WAS. NOT. IN. THE. MOOD. Besides, he needed a shower – AND MEDICAL ATTENTION. Health and hygiene came first. Then they could re-evaluate everything else. “Cor, get off!” you hissed, your tone rising again. Heart hammering in your chest as you pushed against his hard, strong body. Panic settling in your chest a little when he didn’t budge. You let out a short scream of surprise when he squeezed your ass roughly, your eyes tearing up in frustration – he wasn’t listening to your.

“Cor, GET OFF ME AND GET INTO THE SHOWER. NOW!” you yelled, pushing him away. He stumbled a little, his face holding a bewildered expression at your protests. No. He wasn’t going to sweet talk himself into a good time after worrying you so much. Not on your watch. And he was hurting!

He blinked startled but didn’t try to make a move again. “My apologies,” he whispered roughly, clearly have misread the situation. “I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” he murmured as he kept his eyes on the floor and made his way to the bathroom. Feeling rather disgusted with himself. How could he do that to Y/N after already giving you a hard time for being away.

Managing to get out of his clothes, he checked himself in the mirror. Wincing at the bruises and what not. After sighing, he took a long shower to make himself squeaky clean, and his mind turned off like it always did in the shower. People thought too much in there.

When he considered himself clean enough, he dried himself off as much as he could – body aching and protesting. Once done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly left the bathroom. The clothes he wore before showering too dirty to pull on again. “Forgot to grab fresh clothes from my bag,” he muttered as he moved to his duffle bag in the hallway.

You hastily wiped your tears off your cheeks as Cor entered the room, only in a towel. Glancing up at him, you let out a broken gasp at the terrible discolouration on his side around his still-open wound. “Cor…” you whimpered, shakily standing on your feet and stumbling over to him – your heart heavy at the sight of his beaten form. That wound would leave a scar. You just knew.

“Sweetie… and you wanted to – with THIS?” you asked, unable to hide your incredulous tone. You noticed that Cor refused to meet your gaze, instead focusing on rifling through his bag for fresh clothes. You caught his hand mid-movement and brought it to your lips, shakily kissing it as your tears spilled over onto his warm skin. You felt terrible for yelling at him. For being angry at him. He was just doing his job. A dangerous job at that. “My dear Marshal… what am I doing to do with you?” you whispered, nuzzling his hand against your cheek.

“Love me?” he suggested so softly as he watched your. “I’m sorry I kissed you and forced myself upon you. I understand if you wish me to leave after getting dressed, it was not the way I should treat you.” He carefully brushed your tears away with his fresh shirt. “Don’t cry, please.” They were like knives into his heart. Hurting worse than the pesky little cut on his side. He didn’t want your to cry over the old soldier. No, you should always smile and be happy. No worries in your life.

Your face crumpled into further tears at how Cor was treading on eggshells with you now. You refused him because he was hurt… because he needed to shower… because you felt angry. “You dummy. I love you to the moon and back and even saying that doesn’t begin to encompass how empty I’d feel a-anything ever happened to you.” You stared up into his intense blue eyes and leaned up to gently brush a kiss against Cor’s lips.

“I want to be with you for a long time. I want to love you for the rest of this life… and then several more. It hurts me when I see you like this. I beg you - please take care of yourself.”

You sniffed, wiping your eyes at his soft words, and stood up after caressing Cor’s tense shoulders gently. “Get dressed sweetie – I’ll grab the first aid kit – you’ll be as good as new.”

No, no more tears. Pressing a few kisses on your cheeks, he let you go. Breathing slowly as he didn’t want to jostle his injury too much. “I love you too, my sunshine. It was very uncomfortable to be away from you.” Yes, flowery words weren’t his thing, but he cared about and loved you so much. “I will. I’m trying.” But he could withstand injuries better than the others. It was either him dealing with this right now, or three Crownsguards dead.

He nodded when you told to get dressed and managed to pull on some pants. His torso too sore to handle pulling on a shirt – besides you needed access to the wound anyways. Slowly, he sat down in a chair and exhaled, closing his eyes as his walls lowered and his guard slipped. His soul recognising this place and you as being safe for him.

“What have you been doing the last two weeks?” he asked your softly when you returned, wanting to distract the both of them with chit chat. Knowing his wound must look horrible to you.

Walking back into the room with your first aid kit in tow, you couldn’t help but smile at Cor’s relaxed state. Pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek, you settled down on your knees beside him and examined his wound. It looked worse than it was - thankfully. It just needed some cleaning and some gauze. Still, it was probably excruciating.

You got to work, wary of the way Cor hissed and twitched in pain as you applied antibacterial ointment to his wound. “Sorry sweetie – um, these past two weeks? I had Ignis come over a few times- we baked some stuff for the charity raffle I told you about before you left. He’s such a good cook… gosh, I think I’ve got some sugar free brownies in the fridge from our bake off! I’ll get you one when we finish up here! And I went to work, dealt with some difficult people… missed you and worried about you a lot! You know?” you chatted idly as you finished dressing Cor’s wound. “Same old, same old.” You smiled up at Cor, patting his knee in comfort. “All done!”

He couldn’t help but smile as he listened to your cheerful talking, gently putting your on his knee when you finished patching him up and kissed your shoulder. “Sugar free brownies? Thought those were blasphemy?” he asked teasingly as he gently massaged your knee.

“Want me to beat up the difficult people? And I missed you too, love. I kept pushing my crew to get the mission over faster so I could go home to you.” He exhaled as he rested his head gently against your shoulder, inhaling your warm comforting scent as tension leeched out of his body.

You shook your head, your anger already forgotten. Holding onto your anger wasn’t one of your strongest suits. “Nah, I thought so too! BUT THEN… ASTRALS COR,” you gently turned on his knee so that you faced him, your eyes wide with glee at the thought of the tasty goodies in the fridge, “I HAD ONE AND MY LIFE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER!” You regaled excitedly.

You pulled yourself closer to Cor chest, only to feel a familiar hardness poking against your outer thigh. Eyebrow raised, you giggled up at Cor “No, they’re just misguided. And wow… Cor, you missed me this much?” You laughed as Cor groaned and averted his gaze.

“Hey… I have an idea. Lie on your back in bed. No pants. I’ll be right there with you soon, love.” You pressed a kiss against Cor’s cheek and got off his knee.

He stood up slowly after your and ambled into your bedroom, his muscles looking stiff on his back. You grinned and began to rid yourself of your own clothes, hoping you could satiate Cor’s desire with what you planned to do for him

Seems he had to learn how to make those brownies if you liked them so much. Of course, he missed you that much. But mostly he had just missed your voice, your smile, your warmth. Feeling your against him in bed, your arms around him. Just being in your mere presence is what he had missed.

When he got himself into the bedroom, he struggled to get his pants off but he managed. Laying down in bed, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Lazily palming his cock as he couldn’t help himself. It had been two weeks since they had been intimate. He had gotten addicted to being so close with you.

Having rid yourself of your own clothes, you headed into the bedroom – your eyes widening as you froze and watched Cor touch himself. The strong column of his neck bobbing up and down as he gulped, clearly trying to control himself. The languid pace at which his fist pumped at his own cock made your mouth water. You felt so naughty watching Cor do something so private.

Sure,you’d made love plenty of times before… but you’d never actually seen him get himself off. While you wanted to see more, you also wanted to do it for him. So you stepped into the room and giggled, watching as his brilliant blue eyes revealed themselves to your as they opened up lazily.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” you whispered, climbing onto the bed beside Cor and pressing kisses down his broad chest. You moaned against his skin, inhaling his intoxicating natural scent that somehow consisted of spice and man-musk.

Darting your tongue out, you laved attention on Cor’s abdominal muscles as you worked your way down, shooting him occasional glances upwards through your lashes. You winked at him when we made eye contact before lightly tracing the outline of Cor’s throbbing erection with your tongue. “You like that baby?” you panted, feeling yourself getting wet.

“Yes I do baby,” he grumbled to you as he brushed his knuckles against your cheek while looking back into your eyes, laying still for you so you could do whatever you wanted with him. “You always feel so good. So real and soft,” he whispered as his cock ached for you, precum leaking out of the tip and down his shaft.

His hand moved to his sack to massage it roughly, his breathing catching in his throat as the needy look in your eyes made him even hotter. Admiring your beautiful body. More beautiful than a goddess.

Pressing a kiss to Cor’s hand for a moment as it brushed your cheek, you opened your mouth wide and took the head of Cor’s massive erection into your mouth. Pumping his length up and down with your free hand, you shut your eyes and moaned at the taste of his slightly bitter pre-cum. Salivating around his cock head, the extra slickness sliding down his cock resulted in smoother sliding motion up and down his girth.

You stared up at Cor with hooded eyes, to check on him, and smiled around his cock as you locked gazes with his lusty, steel blue eyes. He bit his lip, and bucked into your mouth. You gagged a little and retreated for a moment, giggling as you caught your breath.

“Cor… am I doing alright? Are you in pain?” Your eyebrows furrowed a little in concern as your dark brown eyes flickered momentarily towards Cor’s dressed wound. You sure hoped you didn’t disturb it with your naughty deeds.

“Perfect. So perfect.” He sighed in pleasure as he watched you. “Sssh. My side is fine.” He reassured you, your sucking wouldn’t hurt him. It was him who needed to make sure that his hips didn’t move too much or too hard.

“I’m such a lucky man,” he whispered as you pressed kisses on his sensitive tip. Her small hands stroking and caressing the heavy pouch. “You’re like a dream. And if you are, I never want to wake up.”

You smiled up at Cor, his words warming your heart and renewing your vigour as you took him back into your mouth –  deep. The groan he let out was absolutely delicious, and you bobbed your head up and down on his cock, caressing his balls and massaging the base of his cock with everything you had. You heard his breathing beginning to stutter after a few moments of the same treatment, and you pulled away – satisfied with how much pre-cum Cor leaked from his cock. With one final lick of the tip of his cock, you carefully crawled back up to Cor so that you could be face-to-face with him.

Cupping his face in your hands, you pressed a firm kiss to his lips, a cheeky grin on your face. “Do you think you’re up for a little snack yourself?” you said, almost flushing at what you was insinuating. Climbing over Cor, you gently settled herself on his chest and shoulders, your thighs straddling his head, his short puffs of air delightfully stimulating your clit. “I didn’t touch myself this whole time… I wanted to wait for you - I wanted you to be the one who made me feel good.”

“I’ve been starving and aching for you.” He grunted, you smelled so good. Honey and milk. Grabbing your behind, he lowered your down and watched your with a little smirk.

“Don’t worry your little Y/N. I’ll make you feel good.” A second later he buried his face against your folds and moved his tongue enthusiastically against you. Eating your out was one of his favourite activities to do. It relaxed him to taste your juices against his tongue. Smell your. Hear your lose your mind because of the things he did.

He nibbled playfully on your clit and smirked when you grabbed his hair and grind against his mouth. Begging him for more. But he teased you, brushing his tongue lightly against your entrance. Acting a few times like he was going to push in but pulling back before he truly did. Chuckling as you whined and wiggled impatiently.

“Fine fine,” he mumbled cheekily and pushed his tongue into you, swirling and moving it deep inside of you.

You bucked gently into Cor’s mouth, seeking purchase in his short chestnut brown hair as you panted and moaned above him. You couldn’t help but watch him tease your through all of his ministrations, growing wetter and wetter with every little thing he did. You wasn’t sure if Cor knew, but you really enjoyed getting edged - delayed gratification and all that jazz. You threw your head back and moaned as you felt Cor delve his skilled tongue into your opening, massaging languidly at your pussy walls.

“Unghh, Cor… sweetheart… Oh Astrals, Oh Bahamut… oh Shiva… I’m going to cum… UUUUUNNGGHHHHHH!” You moaned obscenely loud as your orgasm crashed over you. Losing your inhibitions, you pressed Cor’s face against your pussy and rode your orgasm out on his face, his tongue still desperately massaging at your clenching muscles.

You cried out over and over again, a delirious smile on your face. You bucked one final time against Cor’s mouth, absolutely spent as you fell to Cor’s side, sidling down. Throwing your arm over his chest, you panted against his damp skin.

“Cor… oh Six… your mouth - it’s magical. I swear you take me to heaven with your mouth.” You gently threw a leg over Cor’s waist, and unashamedly rubbed your pussy and clit slowly against the juncture of his hip, moaning lowly into his ear. You didn’t care if you sounded like a needy whore at that moment – you missed Cor in more ways than one. You wanted to feel this in the morning.

“No need to cry out to the Astrals. I’m the one who makes you feel like this, not them,” he growled against your when he heard your call to the ancient gods and spanked your behind firmly before squeezing the lovely perky flesh. He drank all your juices like he was a thirsty man in the desert, and you were his oasis.

When you got off his face and rubbed yourself against him like a cat in heat, he smirked, the juices glistening on his lower half of his face. Spanking you again. “I know a better spot where you can rub your pussy against.” He moved you so you were against his cock, rubbing the shaft firmly against your folds.

“Does my kitten need me? Need to feel your cock deep inside of your and make your feel things only I can make your feel?”

Whimpering in absolute pleasure, you pushed Cor down onto his back and carefully straddled his hips, rocking back and forth against his length and mewling as you pinched your breasts, staring right into Cor’s intense eyes through the whole thing.

“I need my marshal’s cock inside me. I need him to fill me… that perfect way that makes me feel like a whole existence.” You leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on Cor’s lips, sighing against his mouth as you felt the head of his cock nudge against the opening of your pussy.

“I’m going to fuck you, Cor.” You hardly ever cursed out loud, even during sex, but you felt wild tonight. Pressing down onto Cor’s length and moaning, you arched your back – shutting your eyes and throwing your head back amidst the intense feeling as you slowly began to bounce up and down on his cock.

He grabbed one of your breasts to squeeze and fondle, the other one grabbing your hip to help your move on his cock. Almost coming when you cursed. “Yes baby. Fuck me. Make yourself feel good on my cock. It’s all yours.” He rotated his hips slowly so his cock rubbed against every inch of your pussy walls. Ass clenching as his hand tightened on your breast.

“Yes, little sex kitten of mine. Yes, mmm you really need my cock, don’t you? You’re so wet around me. Your muscles hugging me so tightly. I can be inside of you forever and be happy.”

You let out a needy groan at Cor’s movements as his thick cock rubbed at your walls just right. You shuddered on top of him as he fondled your soft, bouncing breasts as you moved atop him frantically. Falling forward, you moved your hips up and down as you hovered your face above Cor’s biting your lip and panting against his face, crying out in pleasure with every thrust he delivered in turn.

Deep in your mind, you knew that he shouldn’t have been moving at all – that was the whole point of you riding him, but it just felt SO good. “I love riding you cock, baby…” You sighed, crashing your lips against Cor’s open gasping mouth, delving your tongue into his wet cavern and wrestling with his tongue for dominance. The lewd wet sounds they were making with their kisses and fucking tipped your over the edge as you came hard, clenching around Cor’s cock like he was your anchor.

“Unngh, Cor! Cor, Cor, Cor… AAAAAAAAH, come inside me. Fuck me and come inside me. I need to feel your essence inside me. Fuck me into immortality, Marshal ugh!”

He growled and rolled your over. Grabbing your wrists and held them above your head as he bucked roughly into you. Unable to lie passively. He needed to have you, to claim you in a rough, almost animalistic way. Sucking hard on your tongue, he clasped one of his hands around your wrists to keep your hands together and moved his free hand between down your bodies.

His calloused fingers rubbed your clit firmly to make your come harder. Smirking when you screamed into his mouth as a second, even more powerful orgasm, wrecked your body. Sweat covering his skin, helping him move against your better as he struggled to pull and push his cock into your tight pussy. Then he tossed his head back and roared loudly, spilling deep inside of your – the tip of his cock pressed against your cervix.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as you moaned, feeling Cor’s seed fill your up to the brim. You bucked your hips up against Cor’s, keening in pleasure as you sought to have skin-to-skin contact with your love.

His mouth still almost violently attacking yours, you moaned in delight as shivers of pleasure took over your body. You felt so alive – it was like a new flame of desire had lit up within you. And Cor was feeding it – making it grow and grow till it became an inferno. All-consuming.

You pulled away from Cor’s lips and laughed deliriously –  feeling extremely good. Though… You’d missed Cor a lot. Her eyes narrowed as you wriggled your wrists out of Cor’s grasp, pulling him down for a searing kiss once more.

“Fuck me harder. I need more,” you whispered low, spreading your legs wantonly and bucking your hips upwards. Cor’ smirked down at you, and you bit your lip as you winked naughtily at him. Honestly, you’d never felt so horny in your life. You probably should have touched yourself while Cor was gone…

The stamina of youth. Thank the Astrals he was ‘immortal’ or you would have killed him by now. “So needy for me.” He placed your legs over his shoulders and sat up on his knees, rising your hips higher and started to pound into you again. Looking into your eyes the whole time. “Rub yourself for me. I love watching you touch yourself,” he whispered as if he heard what you had been thinking. “My little horny Y/N.“

Eyes hooded with pleasure at the way Cor was pounding into you, you mentally cheered at the permission he gave you. Sliding your hand down to your clit, you pinched on your sensitive nub hard and gasped brokenly at the delicious sensation that travelled up your spine to the tips of your fingers and toes.

You rubbed at your clit vigorously, switching between watching Cor’s cock drill deep into you and staring at Cor’s look of concentration as he fucked you just right. Throwing your head back in pleasure, your walls clamping once more. Your body was surely spent, but your mind wanted more…

You felt insecure. You didn’t know when Cor would leave again, and when he would come back. Bucking up into Cor’s thrusts, you tightened your inner walls around his thickness and brokenly whimpered out – your voice tired "M-more…?”

He frowned softly as he cupped your face, his hips rolling slowly and sensually against hers. “Sssh. Y/N. My little Y/N. I’m here. I’m right here. Remember. I’m Immortal. I’ll always come home to you,” he whispered and wrapped his arms around your so he could hug your against his chest. The movements he made so filled with love and tenderness as he wanted to comfort you. Make your feel safe and secure.

You cupped Cor’s face in turn and gazed up at him with tired, lust-filled eyes, rocking your hips up against his downward thrusts. “C-Cor… that’s just a name. You’re still a man… a man I love dearly. I need to feel you again… just once more love. Fuck me harder… please?” You whimpered, pulling Cor close and kissing him with all you had.

You didn’t know what had come over your. You just… needed Cor so badly. Just needed to remember him and his movements – their bodies intertwined in a sensual, sinful dance known to all passionate lovers throughout time.

He swallowed. You had always seen the man he was. The man behind the titles and facade. He hiked your hips higher, pushing your legs forward towards your chest to create a new angle. “Okay babe.” He growled and sped up again, his balls slapping against your ass as his blue eyes never wavered from your face.

You cried out, your voice quiet despite the intense passion you felt. You wrapped your arms securely around Cor, seeking skin to skin contact with the man you loved with your whole being. Gasping into his ear, letting out little moans as Cor drilled deeply into your sore pussy. Even though you were spent, you could feel another earth shattering orgasm crest the horizon.

Your vision fell to white as your tired muscles spasmed around Cor’s girth. You heard Cor positively roar out his orgasm. Your body felt like, as if it floated on clouds as Cor gently let your legs fall down to the bed.

His lips pressed gently against yours in the sweetest of kisses as he slowly pumped in and out of your abused hole, riding out his orgasm. You let out a shaky sigh of satisfaction as you kissed Cor’s skin. Astrals…he was so good to you.

“You are my heart and soul, Y/N. Never doubt that. I’ll always come home to you. Always and ever,” he murmured as his cock softened, and he pulled out of you. After making sure you lay comfortably, he grabbed water for your to drink, moist cloths to wipe your clean and ointment to soothe your aches. His touch so gently as he took care of you, whispering sweet words the whole time as he pressed kisses on your body.

Letting your body relax to Cor’s gentle ministrations, you sighed, grasping at his hand and pulling him to lay down beside you. “Cor… do you… ever think about… um –” you paused, flushing and feeling stupid as your deepest desires almost spilled from your lips.

You gazed at Cor through your long, thick lashes and blinked up at him – his gorgeous eyes staring back down at your, full of unguarded curiosity. You let out a nervous laugh and took a deep breath. “D-do you ever think about… having little Y/N’s and Cor’s running around…?” You averted your gaze the moment those words left your lips. You didn’t want to pressure him into anything! Still… you couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the thought. Wanting to start this journey with Cor. He was the one. “I think about it a lot…”

No, he never had thought about it because he never thought of having a family. His life too hectic and dangerous. Nor did he had the right partner at the time. But now he had you. “With you…I dare to dream about it. A little girl just like you.” He rested his hand carefully on your belly, caressing it. “I never thought I deserved to be a father. My life too dangerous.”

You smiled, laying your smaller hand atop his larger one on your bare, soft belly. More than intimacy, you liked these sweet, innocent touches. These comforting contacts that just ensured you that Cor loved you, not just as a body to pleasure him, but as a person. A woman… to love forever more.

“I want a boy. And then a girl. So that he can protect his little sister.” You giggled lightly to yourself as you turned to your side, this time throwing your leg across Cor’s body. Mindful not to disturb his wounds. Running your foot up and down his calf, you sighed in contentment.

“I… don’t want to pressure you into anything sweetie. I just… thought you should know. Besides – we’ve been having a lot of unprotected sex lately and… well… unplanned blessings could be coming our way – just a heads-up, honey,” you said, pressing a sweet kiss against your beloved’s jaw. “Enough about that… you must be exhausted. Let’s sleep now?”

He blinked. He thought you took birth control. How could he be so irresponsible? “I will take care of you, and any little blessing that comes from us being together,” he swore sincerely to you as he pulled your closer. His hand carefully stroking your belly as the thought of being a father made him speechless. But in a good way. Still. He had been irresponsible. “Yes, let’s get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

You noticed the troubled look on Cor’s face, and immediately shifted so that your upper body was draped over his. Your breasts pressed up against Cor’s firm, muscled chest, and you stared into his stunning blue eyes – your dark orbs mirroring his troubled look.

“Sweetie… we don’t - you don’t have to agree with me. I… we don’t have to have a baby. I’m happy enough with just you if that’s what you want,” you forced yourself to say. Your didn’t want to force Cor into anything – and you assumed his hesitation in answering came from his lack of desire to have kids. You averted your gaze and sighed, moving to roll off Cor when he didn’t say anything. “Please don’t be mad at me…”

“No no. No. I’m not mad at all. I’m just…I feel irresponsible. I should have used a condom. It’s not that I don’t want children with you. I’m worried that I won’t be a good father. I barely knew my own,” he tried to explain, hating that he was so bad with words. “I want little kids that look like you. I’m scared that I mess them up.”

Your heart ached at the way Cor’s voice wavered as he spoke. “Cor… you’re going to be an amazing father. And, if we become parents, we become parents for the first time together. We can learn to be good parents together… sweetheart, there’s so much love in your heart. It would be selfish of me to keep it all to herself,” you whispered, your eyes drooping as your weariness caught up to your.

You pressed a kiss against the corner of Cor’s lips and smiled in a daze. “And no way… no condoms! I…” You giggled in embarrassment, “I love the way you feel inside me. I feel like we merge as one… like we share everything and… it might be stupid but I think a condom would just screw that feeling up, don’t you agree?” you quipped tiredly, trying to brighten up the mood before drifting off to sleep in your man’s arms.

“I like feeling you all wet and tight around me too. Being one with you. And I agree, fuck condoms.” He drawled, trying to sound like a teenager. He watched you sleep, holding you close the whole time.

He couldn’t sleep really, his side aching. Worrying how he was going to be a good man for you. How to give you all that you deserved. Maybe he needed a chat with Regis to see if he could become more of a trainer and less in the field. He was 45, not a kid of 20. He shook his head amused. He was getting ahead of himself. The worries of tomorrow were for tomorrow. All he could do now was focus on the love in his arm and be content. No…be happy. And happy he was.


End file.
